The Truest Wisdom
by Navi99
Summary: Gai's friend has died, leaving him to care for his thirteen-year-old son. He'll need all the help he can get.  AU GaiIru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never written Gai/Iru and until last week I considered it a crack pairing but oh! Oh! I LOVE Gai and I LOVE Iruka so guess what? I'm throwing 'em together. =)

Title comes from this quote: "A loving heart is the truest wisdom." – Charles Dickens

Ch. 1

The first thing Gai does upon his return is meet with the lawyer. He'd been out tracking a Great White off the Pacific coast when the radio call had come through and, though he'd turned back immediately, he hadn't made it in time.

He sat still on hearing the information and finally sighed, scrubbing a weary hand over his face. He was exhausted and coming back only to hear the worst possible news was draining the remainder of his energy. "I will mourn for my friend once I have fulfilled my duties to him."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Maito. That's precisely why I called you. As you know, Mr. Hizashi left you as caretaker of his son, should his health take a turn for the worse."

Gai nodded.

"Of course, there are measures that need to be taken before you have full custody but I'm certain this will all be behind you soon. You can start a new life."

"Where is he now?"

"He's been staying with his uncle."

"I see." Gai tried not to wince too obviously but from the sympathetic glance the lawyer tossed him it seemed he had met the man.

"Thank you for your time."

"Please let me know if there is anything further you need."

* * *

><p>Gai bowed respectfully. "I offer my deepest condolences."<p>

The man raised an eyebrow, "Maito. It is surprising to see you again."

It was more difficult than he had anticipated holding on to his patience. "Hizashi's lawyer contacted me."

"I am touched by your attention to my family."

There was movement in the shadows behind Hiashi and Gai dredged up a smile. "Neji-kun!"

A somber semblance moved into the light and Gai startled at how gaunt and pale the boy looked. Was this Neji-kun? His friend's cute, friendly son?

"Gai-sa –"

Hiashi moved to block the boy. "Neji, return to your quarters at once."

"I think not, Hiashi. I am here for Neji as I'm sure you well know." He moved past the man who was not doing anything as lowly as sputtering but that was likely as close as the high-born could get. "Neji."

The boy turned and Gai took a breath to keep from snapping at Hiashi. Is this what they had done to Neji during Hizashi's illness? The man would have had no opportunity to protect the boy. But, had Gai imagined this would happen, he never would have gone on this latest expedition.

"Maito you have no right-"

"I have absolutely every right," Gai stated, no nonsense. "I am Neji's legal guardian and the path is free to his outright adoption."

Hiashi looked mute with rage. Gai gave no quarter. "If you desire to involve the authorities in this matter I can assure you your loss." He turned to the boy regarding him gravely. "Neji, your father left your care to me. I deeply apologize for not having been here for his passing but I am here for you now. If you desire it, Neji, you may come with me and I promise you I will do the best I can to nurture the sensitive flower of your youth."

Neji appeared to twitch, but otherwise only bowed to Gai. "If you would have me, I accept your offer," the boy murmured humbly.

"Maito, this is an outrage, I am this boy's family-"

Gai calmly smiled at Negi. "Why don't you gather your things." When the young Hyuuga was out of eyesight he turned to Hiashi and he was certain the fury in his heart showed on his face because Hiashi took a hasty step back. "A family," he enunciated clearly, heedful of keeping his voice low, "loves one another and protects one another. You and that boy may share the same blood but you are not a family."

He turned when he sensed the presence behind him, becoming more indignant at the meager bag the child held. "Let us be off. Say goodbye to your uncle, Neji."

The boy gripped his satchel tighter and made a stiff cursory bow. The older Hyuuga flushed darkly at the perceived slight and stomped back into his home, slamming the door behind him.

Gai struggled not to roll his eyes and instead glanced at Neji. "Ahh," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I travel a lot so I don't have a car. I'm sorry Neji-kun, we'll have to walk. Though, I would have you look upon this as an opportunity to let ourselves drink in the untroubled infancy of this pleasing spring day!"

Neji winced before nodding indifferently.

"Well, young pupil, allow me to shower you with fascinating counts of my varied daring adventures. I've traveled the reaches of the earth …"

* * *

><p>Neji only looked resigned when Gai led them to a cheap hotel. It was all Gai could do not to hang his head in shame for not being better prepared to care for a child. This had been entirely unexpected and as a bachelor who moved around as the mood struck, he found it counterproductive to maintain living quarters. Instead he often stayed with friends or even camped much of time as it energized his wild and free spirit.<p>

With a young one now in tow it would be necessary to find proper accommodations. "I called a friend of mine and he is helping me situate myself in finding a fitting living arrangement for us. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"It's fine."

"Well, Neji-kun, I am sorry I did not consult you on this matter previously but rest assured that your preferences matter greatly to me – this friend I spoke of, he lives in the east and I admit I had thought to relocate there. But," he added hastily when Neji looked troubled, "if you would desire to remain near your uncle, of course I will respect that. I am certain we can find lodging here just as easily."

Neji was already shaking his head. "I don't want to stay here."

"You're sure?"

"Without my father, there isn't anything left for me here."

"Neji, about your father-"

"I'm a bit tired. I'd like to sleep."

Gai nodded, and stepped out of the room. "I'll bring dinner. You'll be hungry when you awake."

He looked back at the boy and his heart tugged at the slight lump under the generic hotel sheets. It would be a new life for Neji, he vowed to himself. A better life than what he'd endured under the thumb of his uncle.

"Sleep well, Neji-kun," he murmured, closing the door softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you quite certain your beloved can endure without you?"<p>

The man on the other end snorted in amusement. "She'll be just fine for three hours."

"But the baby could come any momen-"

Asuma sighed, "Trust me, it's fine. Our house has a revolving door lately with so many people coming and going. Her friend, Anko, is going to stay with her while I'm gone. She's probably sick of me hovering over her all the time. It'll be a nice break for her too."

"If you're sure," Gai said uncertainly.

"I'm sure. What time does your flight get in?"

There was rustling as Gai looked through some papers. "Let's see, I believe it was … no, where was it?"

More rustling and then Asuma could make out a faint, 'Three forty-five, Gai-san.'

"Oh, my brilliant pupil, you are right, of course! Asuma, our flight shall arrive promptly at three forty-five or I shall repaint your house."

Asuma shook his head in exasperation, "Please don't, we barely got it to how Kurenai wants it for the arrival of the baby. If you change it I might take out four months' worth of frustration out on you."

"I will consider it an honor to be the relief of your sexual tension, Asuma."

There was a choked sound of dismay over the line and the older man gripped the base of his nose tightly to pointlessly try and stave off a headache. "Gai, we've talked about this. Public places, remember?"

"I do, worthy comrade! Certain phrases could be misconstrued and therefore I should only say those things in private. But, Asuma, I assure you, you do not misconstrue that it would, in fact, be an honor for me to be the key which unlocks long months of sexual deprivation!"

Gai's voice had gotten louder and Asuma winced in sympathy for the kid who was with his friend. "Just do me a favor and try not to get detained by airport security. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, I talked to him on the phone and he mentioned that the boy may need it. His father passing away must have been a horrible shock and Gai thinks he may not have adjusted to that yet."<p>

Izumo looked at the stack of files in front of him and only just held back a sigh. "Kid's gonna need more than just advice on which classes to take." He leaned back in his seat and studied Kurenai. "We both know the perfect person for the job. And of the two of us, you're the only one pregnant enough to frighten him into it."

Kurenai groaned, "I was really hoping to avoid asking him. Iruka already has too much on his plate."

Izumo shrugged. "Them's the breaks."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurenai! Whoa! You're like, twice the size of the last time I saw you!"<p>

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, horrified. If that got back to Asuma he'd probably glare at Iruka while sharpening his hunting knife the way he had last time. "Please, come in, Kurenai. Would you like some water? Lemonade?"

Kurenai, thankfully, was terribly patient with Naruto and only patted him on the head and nodded at Iruka. "Any day now. You ready to be Uncle Naruto?"

"Heh, yeah. I'm gonna buy him ramen and play with him and show him to be super cool and make friends-"

"It's going to be several years before you can do all that," Iruka said wryly. "Now, I believe it's someone's bedtime."

Naruto looked ready to argue but then his face lit up and he turned to Kurenai. "Please, please, can I feel?"

"Of course, Naruto," Kurenai laughed. "Give me your hands. He was moving just a second ago …"

"Wow, oh wow," Naruto said wonderingly. "Iruka, he moved! You'll let me hold him when he's born, right?"

"Are you kidding, who else is gonna be our number one babysitter?"

"Iruka, did you hear that!" Naruto crowed, "I'm gonna be their babysitter!"

The other man shook his head in amusement. "Most thirteen-year-olds wouldn't be so thrilled," he said dryly. "Now, to bed with you. You have school tomorrow."

Naruto huffed but dutifully tromped off. "Bye, Kurenai. 'Night baby Asuma! Night Iruka!"

Kurenai watched Iruka who was looking after Naruto with a fond smile playing on his lips. "Congratulations, by the way. I heard the adoption went through without a hitch."

Iruka grinned sheepishly, "Ah, yeah, thank you."

"You could have told us," she reprimanded gently. "It's something that should be celebrated."

"That was entirely Naruto's idea, he said we were always a family so making it official wasn't a big deal. I think he just didn't want to think about not having anyone for so long."

"I'm sorry."

Iruka waved that away, "Please don't worry about it. Now," he set a glass of cool lemonade before Kurenai. "Whose case do you need me to take?"

She grinned at him. "Now, Iruka, what makes you think that a nine month pregnant woman walked up three flights of stairs to plead with you to help a little lost boy and his equally lost guardian?"

"Nothing at all," Iruka replied dryly. "But I'm surprised the school wouldn't call me directly."

"Well, he's not enrolled yet. They're flying in tomorrow from the west coast."

"Oh. They're friends of yours?"

"It's a friend of Asuma's from his Army Ranger days. I only know him in passing since he was still on active duty when Asuma retired."

"I see. And he's the child's guardian?"

"Hyuuga, Neji. His father passed away recently and his care fell to Gai. They're going to need a lot of help. I'm sorry, I know you're busy, I just thought, as the school social worker you'd have a better idea of what they'll need."

Iruka nodded thoughtfully. "They'll definitely need help. A new school, it's stressful enough for kids to adjust to that but also the death of a parent and someone new taking that role," Iruka mused softly. "And the mother?"

"I'm not certain but it seems she may have been absent from his birth, whether by choice or not is unclear."

"They arrive tomorrow?"

"Yes, they likely won't get in until later in the evening. I was hoping you could drop by Saturday so you can meet them."

"Of course I will. How old is, Neji-kun?"

"He's Naruto's age."

"Cool! That's cool! Do I get to meet him?"

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped, "If you're not in bed in sixty seconds you'll be meeting your maker!"

"Okay, okay, but do I get to meet him?"

"Only if you're asleep in two minutes."

"What? That's like, impossible!"

"TWO MINUTES!"

"I'm going already. Yeesh."

Kurenai grinned and drank her lemonade.

* * *

><p>"Really, you've been far too kind already, Kurenai-san. We will stay at a hotel."<p>

Kurenai planted her hands on her hips, not so much to intimidate Gai, as to try to settle her weight more evenly. Her back was killing her. "It's perfectly fine if you stay here. I promise you're not in the way and I'm sure Asuma would love the chance to catch up on what you've been up to."

"Like your exuberant beauty, your benevolence knows no bounds! Asuma is fortunate indeed to have found the blossom that would bloom in his dry, cracked soul-"

"Don't mind him," Asuma grunted. "He's always like this."

"Thank you, Asuma!"

"It's not a compliment. Hey, Neji-kun! Come inside, meet my wife."

Kurenai craned her neck to see around Asuma and tried not to gasp when the child came forward. This was ..?

She glanced at Gai and saw him shake his head minutely.

The boy bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hyuuga, Neji and am thankful that you have opened your home to us."

Kurenai could feel her mouth drop open. Wow. Just … wow. There was a discreet cough from Asuma and Kurenai blinked. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Kurenai. Is it alright if I call you Neji-kun?"

Neji nodded and Kurenai smiled at him. "Well, then, Neji-kun, how about you help a pregnant woman to the kitchen? I'm starving."

The boy reached forward tentatively and offered his arm to Kurenai. "My, what a gentleman! You'll learn a lot from him, Asuma," she called back teasingly, laughing when she saw the tips of Neji's ears turn red.

* * *

><p>AN: And the fated meeting will happen next chappie. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He was doing handstand pushups – one handed. Outside. Iruka wasn't sure whether to be impressed or appalled.

He took a breath and decided to plunge right in. "Excuse me, might you be-"

And then Naruto came bounding around the corner at full speed, but instead of careening into the man as Iruka expected, it seemed that the man took that moment to flip to his feet and Naruto slammed – literally – headfirst into the boy who'd been standing behind and observing.

"–Maito Gai," Iruka finished weakly.

Both boys were groaning and a tangled mess on the floor, though the other long-haired one seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

"I am! Ah, does it not do the spirit good to see such lively, rambunctious young boys!"

Iruka blinked, sure that someone was playing a joke on him. The man before him was – very bright. And green. And had a bowl-cut. "I need to have a word with my friend."

"Oh! You must be the much-lauded, Iruka-san! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maito Gai and the young boy with the head injury is my sweet and darling pupil, Hyuuga Neji."

Iruka glanced at the sweet pupil and saw him trying his best to eradicate Naruto with a glare. It was certainly an impressive try.

Naruto was glaring right back. "Bastard! You're a bastard idiot!"

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped, "It was your fault. I've told you to be more careful, now apologize."

"I just got really excited," Naruto replied sullenly. "He didn't have to kick me."

Iruka blinked at that and glanced at Neji who seemed to be trying not to smirk. He was definitely going to be having a word with Kurenai. When Asuma wasn't there, of course.

* * *

><p>"You told me he could use help, you didn't say the mental kind!" Iruka hissed, trying to impart yelling in a whisper. Asuma had damn good ears.<p>

Kurenai had tried to placate him by dragging him to the kitchen and feeding him some delicious sushi. It might have worked except that Iruka was pretty sure he'd heard Gai tell Asuma that _oh! This is a fortuitous day, dear comrade, for I too have been impaled by that spear of love! That aghast look of his has pierced my every organ! I am in the throes of agony and my loins swell for him!_

He shuddered, resting his head on the cool island countertop. "He's absolutely crazy!"

Kurenai was biting her lip trying not to laugh at him. "He's really not, he's just … energetic."

Iruka glared. "He's worse than Kakashi."

"Funny you should mention that."

"Oh, God, don't tell me."

"They're the best of friends," she announced happily.

* * *

><p>Kurenai quite cunningly suggested he and Gai set up an appointment to meet the next week and talk at leisure. Iruka was sure that it was because she knew if he'd had to endure any more Nice Guy poses he'd have taken that nice guy and beat him over the head with something hard and metallic.<p>

"I would be overjoyed to see you again, Iruka-san." Iruka flushed when the man took his hand and bowed.

"… sure."

"Marvelous!"

"Actually, why don't you join us for house-hunting tomorrow, Umino? We've got a few places lined up already and I'm sure Gai would love your … input."

"Please do, sensei! I'm certain your wisdom will help provide the best home for my young ward."

"Of course," Iruka gritted. He wondered how no one knew that Asuma was a horrible sadist beneath that bland veneer.

Gai gave Asuma a thumbs up that Iruka pretended not to see and not for the first time wondered if he'd made the right career choice.

* * *

><p>Neji had been silent and uninterested in the houses but Iruka knew the moment that the young teen fell hard for a place. It was the second-to-last house they were to look at that day and Iruka wondered what it was about the house that Neji loved. It wasn't the most beautiful – in fact, Iruka was surprised at some of the houses the real estate agent had shown them – and it wasn't the biggest or the one with the most rooms. Then he went outside and saw the pool. Neji was standing at the large windows looking longingly at the water.<p>

"I fear not, Mrs. Hill. It is necessary to live nearer the school."

Neji turned away.

"Gai-san," Iruka called, not knowing he intended to. He flushed when they both turned to him but squared his shoulders. Well, if the Ranger thought him nosy he could just say. "May I have a word?" Iruka indicated the backyard and Gai nodded.

"I know it's none of my business," he began but was surprised into silence when Gai took his hands and held them tight.

"Iruka-san, you must know I value your opinion greatly. Please, speak your mind."

The social worker paused and carefully extricated his hands, smiling weakly at Gai. "Thank you. I was only wondering what you thought of the house itself? I know you mentioned the distance to the school but is that your only objection?"

Gai looked around him carefully, taking stock of the full layout. "It's not an objection, per se, but this house would require work. The windows need to be replaced as they are inefficient at keeping the heat in the house and some of the plumbing would require replacement, if not immediately, then certainly in the near future and the appliances seem to have lost their youth. Of course the paint issue would need to be resolved straightaway."

"Paint issue?"

Gai leaned close as though imparting some great secret. "The walls are all painted white," he whispered.

Iruka did not laugh. "I see. That is a problem," he said gravely. After a moment he sighed. "Well, thank you for giving it due consideration, Gai-san."

He turned to go back into the house but the military man stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Iruka-san, you did not say why you asked me that."

Iruka bit his lip, wondering if he should voice his thoughts. Of all the houses they had looked at, this was the only one Neji had shown any connection to but it hadn't been the only one with a pool. "I think Neji-kun likes this house," he said quietly.

Gai looked taken aback. "He told you that?"

"Well, no," Iruka said sheepishly. "I just got that impression from him."

He wondered if Gai would scoff at that and him. Instead the Ranger broke into an iridescent smile. "You are a credit to your profession and to fatherhood, Iruka-san." Gai took a step closer and placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders and it was oddly intimate with the way Gai was looking at him so intensely. "It is no wonder my heart recognized you right away as my most precious person. Iruka-san, I-"

Iruka glanced around wildly for a distraction and saw Asuma laughing at him from behind the wide French doors. Kakashi waved.

"Kakashi!" he exclaimed and Gai looked so crestfallen for a moment that Iruka wondered what-? Oh! "No, I mean, Kakahshi is here. He's over there with Asuma." Iruka pointed in case Gai could have possibly wondered where else they might be.

Gai didn't turn and continued to stare into his eyes. Iruka started sweating. "Have my youth and enthusiasm arrived too late, Iruka-san? Is your heart spoken for?"

Gai looked so terribly earnest that Iruka answered with the truth before he'd thought about it. "No. No, there isn't anyone."

And he found himself crushed into Gai's arms, his own hanging useless by his sides as he was pressed to a tight, fit body that seemed to be all hard muscle and heat. His only excuse was that it had been too long since his last ill-advised relationship and even less ill-advised one-night stand and so Iruka melted into that firm embrace and let his head fall onto that broad shoulder because it felt to so very good.

Iruka slowly realized that the other man was hard. He blinked at Gai who was such a vivid red that it clashed horribly with the green of his jacket. A moment later the social worker jerked back from the hands holding him and felt all the blood that had headed south rush to his head leaving him dizzy. He was absolutely mortified. Oh god, he'd been outside! In clear view of … Kakashi and Asuma were probably laughing their heads off right now and – oh god, Naruto was inside!

He tried pulling away again but Gai held him firm and with no seeming trouble. Iruka glared at the man, except he couldn't hold his gaze for long as a new wave of embarrassment threated to engulf him. "Please let me go, Gai-san."

"No one saw."

He raised his gaze reluctantly to the other man's. "Asuma and Kakashi were standing –"

Gai shook his head. "They'd already gone." And slowly, so Iruka could protest, Gai pulled him closer until their bodies _nearly_ touched. "I would not have you think that I only desire a physical relationship, Iruka-san. That is why," he whispered against Iruka's ear. "though I wish to ravish you until you forget all but my name, I shall not. First I shall woo you."

Iruka felt his best response was an incomprehensible gurgle. He went with it.

Several minutes later Gai stepped back. "My eternal rival, did you come to challenge me?"

Iruka took a step back himself, sure now that his initial assessment of Gai as completely cracked was accurate. Then he saw Kakashi step forward from underneath the shadow of the lemon tree. The silver-haired man was holding a small book of dubious taste. Iruka sighed. Why couldn't he ever meet nice, boring people?

"Yo. I came because Asuma called me. Iruka, you're looking … especially pink today." Kakashi squinted at him. "Mmmm. You're hot when you blush."

Gai stepped in front of him and growled at the other Ranger. "Iruka-san is my precious person and I shall challenge you for him!"

Iruka gaped at Gai's back. Challenge? Iruka would laugh except that Gai definitely had some very strange archaic notions and he possibly did mean challenge as in to duel, as in with weapons. "Gai-san, I am right here and I'm not an object to be fought over! And Kakashi doesn't want to duel you over me."

"I accept."

Iruka gaped at Kakashi.

Gai turned and kneeled at the feet of the dumbstruck social worker. "Fear not, Iruka-san, for I have won 51 to Kakashi's 49 of 100 challenges. He is a worthy rival, but for the opportunity to win your heart I shall defeat him eloquently." He stood and faced a grinning Kakashi. "I challenge you to create the single most romantic haiku that tells of our tender feelings for our very own Iruka-san."

Kakashi seemed to think about it for a moment and then looked at Iruka and winked. "I accept the terms."

It must be a Ranger thing, Iruka decided. They were all just a few degrees short of a full meltdown.

"And dearest Iruka shall be the judge."

"No, I won't." Iruka enunciated clearly, walking away. "You can be crazy without me."

"Worthy Asuma shall be the judge."

"No, I won't," Asuma called from inside the house.

Iruka wondered if all Rangers were also eavesdropping skulkers. He ignored Asuma, walking past him and sat in the kitchen. Naruto and Neji looked to be arguing in the front yard but as no one was bleeding or crying he let them be.

"Adorable little brats, aren't they?"

Iruka was an adult and therefore did not bang his head on the table like he wanted to. "Kakashi."

"I'll take that tone of weary resignation to mean you missed me horribly."

"Like a rash."

"Oh? Do I make you red and swollen?"

Iruka winced. "That was in very poor taste, Kakashi. When did you get back?"

"About a month ago."

The social worker did his best not to be hurt that Kakashi had been back from his tour of duty and hadn't so much as called him.

The Ranger huffed. "It wasn't a happy return, Iruka." A hand landed on his shoulder and he struggled not to throw it off. A breath later and Kakashi took a seat next to him. "Gai really does like you, you know. This is of course a delicate way of saying that he's crazy about you. Umm … crazier."

"Don't change the subject," he said stiffly.

The older man sighed and turned to face Iruka, finally. "Iruka," Black eyes met his then closed with a pained expression. "We've been friends for three years and you know I love you, but you're the good, sane part of my world. These kinds of things that involve missions, I can't talk to you about them. I won't sully our friendship with the things I've -"

Iruka shook his head. "You're such an idiot. I am your friend; I'm not going to judge you. I only want to help you and if you won't talk about it with me I won't push, but at least tell me when you've come home. You're probably staying at some rat motel dump, aren't you?"

Kakashi reared back affronted. "I am not staying at a rat motel. I'm staying at a perfectly respectable one-star motel that must be under construction because I can hear them working in the walls at night."

Iruka laughed and impulsively leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're a nut. Now, you're coming to stay with me, understand?"

"If you insist." Kakashi sighed, "And now I'll have to convince that big lug that you aren't madly in love with me and that he doesn't need to step aside out of some ridiculous chivalric ideal."

Iruka blinked. "What?"

Kakashi grinned at him. "Gai saw you kiss me just now."

The social worker glanced at the kitchen entrance.

"He's outside."

Sure enough, Gai was standing in the front yard with the boys and he was talking to Neji. The young Hyuuga was shaking his head, then he stopped and his expression was one of such cautious hope that Iruka's heart squeezed. Gai swept the child into a hug and Iruka smiled at Neji's wide startled eyes. The teen was going to be getting a lot more hugs, Iruka was sure. Gai seemed like a very tactile person. And with Kakashi sitting next to him it was probably not the best time to be thinking about Gai and touching. He willed the flush in his cheeks to die down.

"My my," Kakashi grinned widely, "you do like him, don't you."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to help them get settled, not get in his pants. And besides he's," Iruka floundered for the right word to describe such an indescribable person, "disturbingly unique."

"He's also fiercely loyal, and he gives his heart unreservedly." Kakashi looked at him pointedly.

"Kakashi," Iruka began warningly.

"Why, Iruka, you should know better than to think I would interfere."

Iruka was still staring at Kakashi worriedly when Gai walked inside with Naruto and a grinning Neji at his heels. He announced, glancing at Iruka with a soft smile, that they would be taking the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? I shall give you virtual candy!


End file.
